shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 31
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 30 Sakura stood beside Usagi's bed and unsheathed the green-bladed katana, and Usagi stared at it with googoo eyes, her breath drawing in. Sakura flicked it out skillfully, twirling it in her fingers and holding it downward, and then horizontally, so that they both could inspect it closely. The blade was nigh-immaculate, and it shined in such a way that it almost looked like it glowed in the candle light that the doctors put up. It was very well taken care of, and the metal seemed like it was folded so many times that imperfections were ever so miniscule. Midori obviously kept it in prime condition, and the balance was just an inch above the hilt, allowing her to place her fingers there, and hold the sword with a hand that was steady as a drum. Usagi: '''It's amazing. I've never seen green tempered steel like that. held out her hand and carefully took it from Sakura's, holding it upward to see that it had very recently been polished. It's heavier than I'm use to, but that's about all I can say about it. '''Sakura: '''Would you like it? held the sheath up to Usagi, who looked up at her with wide eyes. '''Usagi: '''What? Are you serious? '''Sakura: I have no use for it. My blade is my own, and it is a part of me, much like yours. I simply have no reason to keep it. Usagi: But you've earned it. She gave it to you. If you really want me to have it, I will gratefully keep it, yes. Sakura: '''Then I wish you to keep it. I see you keep an extra blade, but never use it. over toward the blades that was leaned against the wall beside Usagi's bed. '''Usagi: Oh... Yeah, I have no other place to keep it since our ship went down. I'll definitely keep this sword safe though. You are sure you want to give it to me, right? Sakura: '''Yes, I know that you are worthy of it, just as I am. The challenge you faced was far more difficult than mine. I know that the opponents you faced together was a much more difficult task than mine. You have earned this sword just as I have, and also... took her sheath from her side and held it up, and to Usagi's great surprise, she closed her eyes and began to cuddle it to her cheek. My poor sword would be oh so jealous! cuddle cuddle. '''Usagi: ............uuhhhhhhhhhhh................ --- In their own private corner, in the large restaurant that the pirates gathered, Gonzo Lee sat with Thoosa in his lap. Her face was close to his ear, and his eyes were closed. Ruriko and Magnus sat on the other side of the room and watched them both quietly. They weren't entirely sure if she was whispering something in his ear, or nibbling on it, whatever it was, they both knew it wasn't going to be long before they find a quiet space somewhere. It wasn't long before Ruriko turned her attention toward Magnus, her eyes widened, looking at him up and down and then turned back toward their Captain once again. Ruriko: Magnus... Magnus: Mmmhmm? on a chicken on a stick. Ruriko: Why are you wearing a Marine uniform? He was, indeed, in the guise of a Marine Chief Petty Officer, he looked over to her and grinned some, he slipped the bare stick out of his mouth and flicked it into the wall near by, causing it to embed its way into it almost completely. Magnus: Meh, something about secret mission going down tonight. Whatever it is, it beats sitting around here, and letting those Samurai guys pamper us and play look out. I'm ready to bust some heads! all of his fingers by punching his fists together. Ruriko: an eyebrow at this. But weren't you a guard at Impel Down? Are they part of the Marines? Magnus: '''No, I was part of the World Government for a time. It's different, but I know the whole Marine spiel. If I was really in the Marines, I think I'd probably be somewhere within the Rear Admiral and Vice Admiral range. '''Ruriko: I'd be a Captain. Definitely a Captain. Magnus: Captain? What makes you say that? Ruriko: Because Captains are sexy... Magnus: Oohh... wait what? Ruriko: '''What? Nothing... up her drink and sipped it. Glancing at him giving her an odd look. --- '''Rinji: Nah nah nah, if this was a lower branch of the Marines, I'd say you were right, but in terms of power, I would definitely be in line for Admiral. You would probably go for either Lt. Commander, or Captain if it comes right down to it. Glory: What?! Hell no, I'm a Rear Admiral second rank, at the VERY least. With strength and overall ability. Rinji: Well, I'm not out to offend anyone, but I've seen you fight, and really your prowess didn't scream ADMIRAL to me. Glory: Hmmmmm off to the side. I don't know, I never really gave it at whole lot of thought. Nor have I ever seriously thought about joining the Marines. Rinji: '''Oh believe you me, I never thought about joining the Marines. Hell, when I was a youngster I wanted to be a dentist. '''Glory: Hehehehe, yeah. I always wanted to-- Dala come up behind Rinji as he sat. Rinji: Oh his head to look at her. Hi. Dala: Hey, sorry to interrupt but ummm.. leaned against the back of his chair, her tail wagging from side to side as she smiled at Rinji. Rinji, I need to talk to you about something in private, if you don't mind. Rinji: '''Oh? Alright then. at Glory. Excuse me for a minute. '''Glory: Oh! Sure, no problem Smiled Just then a large, gray cat jumped up onto the table between them. Before Rinji stood from his seat, his eyes snapped over to it, as did Dala's. It sat on the table and looked at both of them. Even Glory froze for a moment, and then gazed at all three of them in wonder of how this would go. Cat: 'Mew... '''Rinji: '''What? his eat closer to the cat, and the cat seemed to whisper in his ear. ''Glory's mouth dropped, never dreaming that cats could whisper. '''Rinji: Oh, so what if there's fish in the dumpsters outside. Have at them yourself! Geez up from the table and walked off. Dala: at the cat once more. Meowmewnyaomeow away as the cat jumped off of the table and walked the opposite direction. 'Glory: '............ Hoooooly crap! What the hell just happened?! Graveyard of a Madman Part 32 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story